Keep Me Breathing
by YunaMustang
Summary: Hermione has gained the trust and loyalty of the Slytherins through deceit and lies. She is given a great task, one that causes those around her to see the truth. Hermione is slipping, and there's only one person there to save her.
1. Prologue

Life was a complicated thing for Hermione Granger. Throughout her childhood, she had been bullied relentlessly. She remembered, whenever the kids at school would bully her, she would wish they caught on fire, or something else terrible happened to them for making her feel the way they caused her to feel. Many of those time she had wished for something to happen, it did. No one had ever suspected the quiet, shy Hermione Granger to be the cause of anything so terrible.

When a brooding man in a black robe and equally black hair arrived at her house with a letter one night, that was when she knew she was special. The man had been Severus Snape, and he had with him a letter from Hogwarts. He had explained to Hermione and her parents about wizardry and witchcraft, the world of magic, Hogwarts, and so much more.

So, when she had walked through the streets of Diagon Alley with the Professor, she had finally felt at home. She was around people like herself, and it was a good feeling.

*.*

"_The only thing left for you to get is a wand." Professor Snape led her towards Olivander's._

_Hermione was awestruck at the messy yet neat store. There were boxes everywhere, and she knew that each one held a wand inside. There was another child there, and Hermione wondered if he was going to Hogwarts as well. She stood back as the wild looking old man was tending to the boy. She examined him. For a child he looked very well groomed. His blonde hair slicked back, his posture perfect. Hermione began to think she was developing a crush for the unknown boy._

_The boy and his parents brushed past them, however, Hermione saw the look the boy's father and the Professor exchanged. It was rather odd, but Hermione decided to ignore it at once, seeing as how it was her turn to get a wand._

*.*

_Hermione was sitting on the Hogwarts Express with a girl named Pansy Parkinson who was attending Hogwarts for the first time like herself, a boy named Miles Bletchley who was a second year, and a girl named Daphne Greengrass who was a new student just like Hermione._

_Bletchley was explaining to the girls all about the four houses of Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. He explained in better detail about Slytherin, which was the house he was in. Hermione learned that Professor Snape was the Head of House for Slytherin._

_As they were talking, the door to the compartment opened. Hermione looked up and saw the blonde boy from Olivander's. Hermione noticed two boys standing behind him, both bigger and rather thuggish looking._

"_Snape is looking for you, Bletchley. Something about Quidditch."_

_Bletchley got up, saying goodbye to the girls, and left. Hermione turned her attention back to Pansy and Daphne, thinking the blonde boy had left._

"_Anyways, I'm really excited about Potions-"_

"_You think you're good at making potions?" The boy sat beside Pansy, across from Hermione. "Potions is my forte, and I won't let some little girl take that from me."_

"_Well, if you must know, Draco, she's already on Snape's good side." Pansy said in Hermione's defense. _

_The boy, Draco, raised an eyebrow, "Really? And how did this little girl do that?"_

_Hermione panicked slightly. Did she really want to tell them her parents are Muggle, thus making her a Muggle-born witch? "I-I…"_

_A young student walked in, "Excuse me, I seem to have lost my toad… have you seen one?"_

_Draco, Pansy, and Daphne snorted in laughter. Hermione, on the other hand, stood up, "I'll help you look for it." She smiled at the boy. Looking at his robes, she could see he was a first year like herself. "I'm Hermione Granger."_

"_Neville Longbottom." He nodded._

"_Longbottom?" Draco snorted._

_Hermione glared over he shoulder at the blonde boy, and followed Longbottom._

_*.*_

"_Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." Hermione said to the two boys in the compartment. Candy littered the seats beside them, and she made a face upon seeing this. She saw the redhead boy had his wand out, "Oh, you're doing magic. Let's see then."_

_The redhead chanted something that Hermione knew wasn't a spell, just a silly rhyme. Hermione taunted the boy slightly, and sat down to show the two what real magic was like. She fixed the dark haired boy's glasses with complete ease, and soon realized that he was the boy everyone called Harry Potter. From her readings and hearing conversations, she knew exactly who this boy._

"_Holy crickets, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger." She looked at the redhead, "And… you are?"_

_His mouth was full, but he somehow managed to answer her, "Ron Weasley."_

_Hermione stuck her nose up slightly, "Pleasure… you two best change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon."_

_*.*_

_Hermione stepped into the castle known as Hogwarts. Almost immediately she started telling those around her different tidbits about Hogwarts._

_As all the first years stood outside of giant doors, Hermione found herself standing beside Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She saw Draco standing with the two boys from before on the train. She couldn't help but look at him, and when he turned his eyes towards her, she blushed and quickly looked away._

_Draco approached her, "You best be careful about who you stand near." He eyed the redhead, "Red hair and hand-me-down robes." Draco smirked, "You must be a Weasley. And you…" He looked at Harry Potter, "I guess it's true then. Harry Potter _has_ come to Hogwarts."_

_There was a soft murmuring from the other students._

_Draco turned his attention back to Hermione, "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, Granger." He held his hand out, "I can help you there."_

_Hermione looked down at his hand. She felt an urge to shake it. She looked up into his eyes and took his hand, and shook it once. "I do believe we can either be great allies, or great adversaries depending on our Houses."_

*.*

So, here Hermione Granger is, her sixth year at Hogwarts. She looked up from the book she was reading and glanced across the common room. The dark colors, the coldness, the marble, the candelabras, everything was so familiar to her now. Hogwarts was her home. She's made great friends, and even greater enemies.

Six years Hermione Granger has been at Hogwarts.

Six years she's been a Slytherin.

Six years she's been lying to her follow Slytherins about who she really is…

**One thing that was not mentioned (mainly because I just did not feel like writing it in), Years 1-5 pretty much were the same, except for the fact that Hermione was not with Harry and Ron, thus they had to do everything on their own, but it still got done. Whether they accomplished things the same way, or differently is up to you as a reader. Anyway! Please review and let me know what you think, even though this is the prologue.**


	2. His Slytherin Goddess

**I have such a strong and wonderful plan for this story. I really hope it turns out perfectly and everyone loves it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

Hermione was sitting at one of the desks in the Slytherin Common Room. Her eyes were glued to a page in her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook, and her hand was busy writing away. She had only just started and the essay was due tomorrow. As much as Hermione didn't mind writing essays, she did grow tired of writing them day after day. However, the weekend was approaching, and she'd be able to just relax.

Hermione jumped, feeling something on her neck and soon registered someone was kissing the skin of her neck. Only one person had lips so soft and smooth and warm. She smiled, "Draco…"

Draco placed a bookmark in the textbook and closed the book, "Come… I want to show you something." His lips grazed her ear as he spoke.

"Draco, I have this essay to write. It's going to take me at least two more hours-"

"Please, love." Draco ran his hands up her sides, smirking when he saw and felt her shiver.

"Draco Malfoy. Let me finish my work and then we can do whatever it is you're wanting to drag me off to do." Hermione wanted nothing more then to put her quill down and snuggle up with Draco, but she mustn't ignore her schooling.

"Fine!" Draco huffed and proceeded to plop down on one of the black couches. He eyed Hermione. The two of them have been romantically involved since their fourth year. They never really said girlfriend and boyfriend, but they truly did love each other and were monogamous.

Draco started itching his left forearm. Hermione caught the small action and sighed. She got up and knelt in front of him, "Is it still bothering you?"

"It just burns…"

Hermione slowly slid Draco's sleeve up, revealing his Dark Mark. The skin around the black ink was red, due to him scratching at it.

Soft, pink lips softly brushed against the Dark Mark, and Hermione's brown eyes flicked up to Draco's. "You know, when it burns it means he's calling you to him."

Draco sighed, "Yeah, I know." His hand gently cupped her cheek, "Do I have to?"

"I'll come with you." Her small hand rested on top of his, and she smiled softly. "I'm sure I can finish my essay when we get back."

Draco looked down at the beauty that sat before him. Hermione Granger. She was all his, and he was more then happy about that. She had stood by him since their first year. During their fourth year, at the Yule Ball, he knew he had to have her all to himself. When she had danced with and talked to Krum, she had a forced and fake smile the whole time. It was only when Draco intervened that Hermione had truly seemed happy. That was the night they had started being a couple, and he doesn't regret it for a second.

"Let's go."

*.*

Hermione and Draco had arrived at Malfoy Manor in a matter of seconds once they snuck out of the grounds of Hogwarts. Sneaking around and leaving was something they had begun to be quite good at.

Hermione held her breath for a second as she saw Narcissa and Bellatrix, Draco's mother and aunt, standing behind the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort. His pale skin caused the dark circles under his eyes to practically protrude from his face, his narrow eyes to seemed sunken in, and his non-existing nose to seemed even more sunken in to his face. Hermione never understood how a man who was so handsome in his younger days became so… frighteningly hideous.

"Ah, Hermione, nice to see you again." He addressed her, raising his wand as he spoke and then lowering it as if some kind of bow of respect.

"It is very nice to see you as well, my Lord." Hermione dipped her head and knees slightly, then straightened back up, taking hold of Draco's hand.

"You wanted to see me, my Lord?" Draco's voice was cold and void of any feeling.

"Ah, yes. I wanted to speak to you about your studies, young Draco." Voldemort's eyes looked over the couple, but no emotion was betrayed on his face, "I understand you are very accomplished at Occlumency due to practice with your aunt. I want you to study and become accomplished at using Legilimency."

"But, my Lord, forgive me for saying this, but how am I to study that-"

"I will be your tutor in Legilimency, Draco."

The deep, silken voice came from behind Draco and Hermione, and it was a voice they had come to know in the past six years.

Professor Snape walked by them, standing beside Bellatrix. "I am to teach you both. You Legilimency, and Hermione both Occlumency and Legilimency. You two will come to my classroom after dinner every Tuesday night, and will stay there until I have seen improvement for the night."

"What? But my studies…" Hermione was near a panic attack as she thought about how it would affect her studies and the amount of work she had every night. How was she going to juggle all her classes, duties as Snape's intern, her work, _as well as _lessons on Legilimency and Occlumency?

She felt the tight squeeze Draco gave her hand, and her mind stopped running at two hundred miles, the tightness in her chest faded, and her spiking headache disappeared.

"We'll be there. Every Tuesday after dinner." Draco's voice was obedient, but Hermione saw the look in his cold grey eyes. He was angry, thinking about defying these new orders… but he knew he couldn't.

The Dark Lord eyed the couple that stood before him. His eyes met Hermione's milk chocolate eyes and a snarling smirk spread his thin lips across his face.

Hermione gasped upon feeling Voldemort enter her mind. She didn't know how to push him out of her mind, so she stood there, frozen, as he penetrated through her precious memories and thoughts.

"_Oh, Draco__…"__ Hermione moaned softly into Draco__'__s ear as he relentlessly thrust into her, his smirk cloaked by the darkness that surrounded them__…_

"_You__'__re a pathetic excuse for a wizard, Weasley! And you _Potter_ are as bad as him! The only reason why you__'__re still in Hogwarts with such poor grades is because that dumb old oaf Dumbledore adores you, and Weasley is still here out of sympathy and for being friends with you, Potter. Just you wait, you__'__ll get yours, and no one will be able to call you The Boy Who Lived anymore!__"__ Hermione screamed her rage at the two Gryffindor boys after their assault of immature pranks on her in the library__…_

_Sobs echoed through the empty Slytherin Common Room as Hermione sat alone. Her course work forgotten in her mind as she cried and cried until her eyes began to sore and she was struggling to keep them open. She hadn__'__t heard the door open, hadn__'__t heard the footsteps coming towards her. Strong, masculine, comforting arms wrapped around her and her cries ceased as she pressed her face into the chest of the only one who she has come to trust and love since her first day in Hogwarts, __"__Those two are complete asses__…__ Potter and Weasley__…"__ Her soft voice mumbled into his chest before she cuddled closer to Draco, feeling comforted and safe__…_

"_I don__'__t know if I can do this, Draco__…__ it__'__s just__…__ For the Dark Lord to give me such a mission__…"__ Hermione__'__s eyes looked up into Draco__'__s pleadingly, but she knew he was in the same situation as her. They were both being forced to do things they weren__'__t sure they could do__…_

"_Mother, father, honestly. Being a witch doesn__'__t make me any less human than the two of you. I__'__m still your daughter, just able to wave a wand and cast spells.__"__ Hermione was visiting her parents during the winter holiday__'__s of her fifth year. They had been worried, seeing visible changes in their precious little Hermione. When she was once sweet, nice, and loving__…__ she was not closed off, rude, and cold__…_

_The tears that slid down Hermione__'__s cheeks were unseen by Draco as his face was buried in her neck, assaulting the sensitive skin under his teeth in the same rhythm of his hips as they quickly, roughly pounded into the frail girl below him__…_

Hermione gasped as Voldemort pulled out of her mind, a knowing smirk haunted his face when she looked up at him, her eyes holding an almost horrified tint.

"Well, well, Miss Granger. You _do_ need to work on your Occlumency skills. I suspect you will be much more talented the next time I see you." His wand raised slightly, up to his chin, before a taunting smile curled over his lips.

"Y-Yes…" Hermione clung onto Draco's hand, her knuckles turning white.

"You are dismissed."

The couple quickly walked out of the room, neither of them wanting to be in the presence of the Dark Lord any longer. Hermione stopped Draco, pulling his arm slightly as her feet planted to the ground, but when he gave her a questioning look… she just shook her head and continued walking. She couldn't bring herself to tell him what Voldemort had seen…

After exiting Malfoy Manor, and apparating to the outskirts of Hogsmeade, Hermione and Draco were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, huddled closely together as they shared a butterbeer. Draco could tell Hermione's mind was troubled, but he knew not to ask. Whenever he asked her what was wrong, or tried to entice an answer out of her, she would suddenly blow up at him. Of course, she hadn't always responded that way. No… it just recently started- around the time she was given her mission by the Dark Lord.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Hermione?" He looked down into her melted chocolate eyes, smiling to give her a form of comfort.

Hermione's fingers fiddled with the handle of the mug, her eyes downcast so that she wouldn't look at Draco. "What if… what if I told you that I was lying about some things about myself?"

Draco looked down at her, waiting for her eyes to look up into his, but they were glued to the mug before her. "What do you mean, Hermione?"

She took in a shaky breath, her fingers still running along the cool glass of the mug. "Well… You and… everyone else are always going on and on about all that Pureblood nonsense, and umm… well…" Hermione looked up at him, tears brimming her reddened eyes, "Remember back in second year, how you would always hound me for information on my parents? I never told you about them… because… well because they are Muggles… And that makes me… a Mudblood."

Draco's eyes became hard as he looked down at Hermione. How could she lie about her blood status to him? Especially when she knew how strongly he felt about it. He had grown up listening to his father tell him every day that Blood Traitors, Mudbloods, all of them were useless and had no reason to be able to wield magic. He was taught to look down upon Muggles, since they were inferior to Wizards and Witches- _Pureblood_ Wizards and Witches. "What else have you been lying to me about, Granger?" Draco's voice was as cold and harsh as his eyes.

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head, "I haven't lied about anything, Draco. I never once told you I was Pureblood. I never told you about my parents. How is that lying-"

"You're a filthy Mudblood!" Draco shot up out of the booth they were sitting in, his cold, grey eyes glaring ice down at her, "You have no right to touch someone as superior as me."

"Draco, please…" Hermione whispered softly, pleadingly.

Draco's eyes continued to pierce through her chocolate eyes, and he quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her up the stairs to a vacant room after throwing the payment down for their drink and the room on the bar.

Draco was having an inner battle. He knew being with a Mudblood was wrong, twisted in every sense of the word… but he couldn't imagine himself without his beloved Hermione…

The door slammed behind them, and Draco's lips were on Hermione's in seconds. He ripped her clothes, smirking against her lips upon hearing the fabric tear and the shocked whimper leave Hermione's lips.

Draco pushed Hermione down onto the bed, his eyes taking in her beautifully naked form. He crawled onto the bed, hovering over her, "You're _mine_."

Hermione smiled softly up at him, her fingers hastily pulling at his clothes. "I love you, Draco. I love you…"

Draco smirked and kissed her roughly, reveling in the moans coming from her mouth that he hungrily swallowed.

Things were going to be different now. Draco valued pure Wizard blood above all else… until the moment the words left Hermione's lips, telling him that she was a Muggle born. How was it that a girl he's loved for so long now was able to turn his very beliefs around? The very teachings his father had tortured into his head was now… forgotten. He'd rather have Hermione in his life- Pureblood or not- instead of upholding the Pureblood legacy he was expected to carry out. She was his light, his reason… and the fact that she was a Mudblood both unsettled him and excited him. For once, Draco Malfoy was acting on his own. Loving a Muggle born when he was a Pureblood; It was taboo, but he was loving her on his own, and would do anything to protect her from others. However… he would not ensure her safety from himself.

Hermione's beautiful moans and gasps filled the room, along with the creaking of the bed and Draco's occasional groans as he fucked her. This _Mudblood_ was his forever. To use in any way he wanted to. She was his Slytherin Goddess, and _nothing_- not even the Dark Lord- could take her from him.


End file.
